pvzplushfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs Zombies Plush Wiki:Rules
You must be 13 years or older to join the wiki. If you have joined the wiki and are under the age of 13. You will be blocked until your 13ᵗʰ birthday. This is not the wiki's rule. This is a rule according to United States's Children Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) and Fandom themselves. '''If it seems you are under the age of 13, but haven't said anything or said otherwise, no action will be taken unless other rules are broken. '''You may still view the wiki if you are under 13, just not comment or edit. '''If you join the Discord server, comment on the YouTube channel, or post on /r/pvzplush and under 13 your posts will be removed and/or you will be banned there too, as it violates the rules of those sites too. '''Exceptions will be made if you are within about 3 months of your 13ᵗʰ birthday, and you can act mature. * All content on pages should be grammatically correct. Make sure to check your and others' edits for grammatical mistakes. Violation of this rule will not be punished, as that would be unfair, but please check your edits for grammatical mistakes. * Do not participate in, endorse, or encourage the damaging of plushes, especially ones of value or rarity. ** Bootleg and "Linxin 2" plushes are an exception to this rule, as they are cheap, and not many of them are rare or valuable. ** Removing parts of a plush such as clothing to add custom parts to it is allowed, it is recommended to use bootleg and "Linxin 2" plushes, as stated above. ** Removing a plush's tags is allowed, however very looked down upon. * All wiki content is to be in English. Do not add content in a different language, or change the language of content. If you do not understand English, you are sadly out of luck. You could use Google Translate (not a very viable option due to inconsistencies in translations), or perhaps try learning English. There may be alternate language versions of this wiki in the future. * Do not send any NSFW (Not Suitable For Work) images in user profiles, comments, and pages. NSFW profile pictures are also not allowed. Even if it is censored or cropped, it isn't allowed. * Do not add false information. If any information you are adding or commenting onto an article that you know is false, do not add it. If you are adding false information that you think is true, your edit will be deleted and you will be corrected. Do not change names of articles or references to the article. Contact an administrator if you think the name is wrong. * Do not add content that is not relevant to the page. Information about a plant or zombie in one of the games doesn't tell information about the plush unless it is related to the plush at hand. You can find and add information about the plants and zombies themselves on the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki. This also applies to adding obscure bootlegs to an article. Those are to go into galleries. * Do not make incomplete pages with little to no information, as this proves you are lazy and cannot manage pages like other users, you also cannot ask other users to finish your pages for them. * Do not dox or reveal your or another wiki user's private information, as this can lead to big problems and can end up in harassment. * Do not vandalize. This should be common sense, but apparently it isn't. Do not delete parts of articles or the entire content of an article unless information is incorrect or outdated. '''This also applies to editing other user's profiles. '''Editing a user's page to do something such as fix a grammar or spelling mistake is ok. Editing to bully or harass users is not. * Do not start drama or bring in your private drama to this wiki, as it is very distracting and is unnecessary. * Treat all users with kindness and respect. Swearing is allowed, but using them to harass users isn't. Slurs are however not allowed in any way. * Do not mass spam other user's message walls, comment chains are fine, but do not make new threads to spam them with. * Advertising your or somebody else's content is forbidden, unless you have gotten permission from staff or you are staff. * Unsafe web links on comments, pages, and message walls are strictly forbidden, as they can harm users and reveal their private information. * Making a deal with another user to buy a plush off of somebody, or trading plushes is completely fine, however scamming in these deals is not. If you wish to make a deal with somebody, please discuss it with the person you are making a deal with in a private place such as email or Discord DMs. ** Begging somebody for a plush is not allowed. If somebody does not want to make a deal with you, respect that decision. Things like "plese giv ur rare plush!!!11!!" is what this refers to. * Do not lie about owning a plush, or pretend to have found new information, that is actually made up. Use of fake evidence— such as customs, photoshops, or others' photographs— will result in a block.